fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinosaurus vs. Indominus Rex
Description Jurassic Park III and Jurassic World's giant beasts confront each other. Who will die first in this dino showdown? Interlude Hiro: Spinosaurus, the spined lizard of Jurassic Park III. MBStarscream: And Indominus Rex, the Untamable King of Jurassic World. Hiro: It's no question that these two behemoths are the mightiest, strongest and largest theropods we have possibly ever seen in the unforgettable franchise that is Jurassic Park. Aside from Tyrannosaurus Rex. MBStarscream: People have wondered who would kick the other's ass in a fight for at least two years now, and that's finally about to end once they settle it once and for all in an awesome Fatal Fiction. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Spinosaurus Hiro: Isla Sorna, meaning sarcasm island, no joke, was the largest island of The Five Deaths island chain. After InGen brought the island, it was code named Site B. MBStarscream: In the laboratories of the InGen Compound dinosaurs were cloned. In paddocks on the island the dinosaurs were nursed until they were a few months old then transported to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. Hiro: But there was a dinosaur that not only was not on InGen's list, but wasn't even planned to be an attraction. And that dinosaur was a sail-backed terror, the largest theropod dinosaur to ever be discovered... Spinosaurus aegyptiacus. MBStarscream: Nineteen feet and seven inches tall at the sail, forty six feet long from nose to tail, and putting the African bush elephant to shame in terms of weight, Spinosaurus was truly a terrifying killing machine. Hell, it even straight up killed the T-Rex that originally ruled the island, thus becoming the new ruler. Hmm, I wonder where I've seen that before... Hiro: The spines of Spinosaurus were tremendous: The longest one found was over five feet tall. Spinosaurus may have used its sail to make itself look bigger. If a Spinosaurus turned itself sideways towards an attacker, it would suddenly look much larger, and so the other predator might think twice about attacking. It is also possible that the sail might have been used to show off to attract a mate. MBStarscream: That would definitely send those raptors runnin' away. ''' Hiro: The sail is durable as well, because when a plane crashed into it, it only made the Spinosaurus angry when in reality, it would likely be crippled, probably even paralyzed and dead within moments. '''MBStarscream: You know what else shoulda killed it? The bite force of THE MOTHERFUCKIN' T-REX TO THE GODDAMN NECK! Hiro: Big time! T-Rex's teeth were very thick and capable of crushing bones with a bite force of a minimum 4 tons of force and probably more, crushing bone, ripping flesh, and bursting blood vessels of the victim. MBStarscream: In comparison to T-Rex's teeth, Spinosaurus' own ones were cone-shaped like a crocodiles, and thus had the purpose to grip prey rather than tear of flesh like T-Rex or it's real life rival, Carcharodontosaurus. Hiro: Spinosaurus also had long and powerful arms, each equipped with sharp, lethal claws. It would likely use them to keep opponents at bay in a fight, causing the other dinosaur serious injury. MBStarscream: It's hands could also grip an object, which allowed it to hold onto a T-Rex and give it a good ol' neck snap. Plus, Spinosaurus could use them to go on all fours if it was in the mood to do so. Hiro: Spinosaurus is also immensely physically strong. Aside from snapping a T-Rex's neck, it's even demolished a whole steel wall and severely damaged an aeroplane! It's also capable of running as fast as T-Rex, granting it superhuman speeds. MBStarscream: Spinosaurus is a skilled swimmer as well, making it an aquatic dinosaur, which is it's only true key feature to the real Spinosaurus today, aside from it's long arms and claws. Hiro: Spinosaurus is able capable of changing it's sex, and has an enhanced sense of smell, great for hunting prey, on land or underwater. MBStarscream: It's long, thrashing tail is also a good offense weapon. It even knocked down a tree on accident while fighting the T-Rex, so that's gonna knock Indominus flat. Hiro: The Spinosaurus has lived it's life on Isla Sorna, so it's a very old and experienced dinosaur, perfect against inexperienced foes, such as that subadult T-Rex. MBStarscream: Just bring some fire and you're bound to survive. Plus, it failed to kill a bunch a humans more than once and couldn't even bring doors despite having displayed badass strength moments prior. What the hell, writing? Hiro: But there's still a reason why Billy Brennan called it a "superpredator". Pray you don't encounter Spinosaurus. We then see the Spinosaurus placing it's hands on the T-Rex's dead body and letting out a loud, victorious roar. Indominus Rex Hiro: Isla Nublar, incorrectly meaning "clouded island", was intended to be the site of Jurassic Park, a tourist attraction featuring living biological dinosaurs cloned from prehistoric DNA. The park was closed and abandoned before it could open due to multiple containment breaches. MBStarscream: Later, it was reclaimed and successfully served as the site of a new tourist park, Jurassic World. By 2015, the park hosted over 20,000 visitors each day and it's hours of operation were from 8AM until 10PM. Hiro: To increase the park's profits, it was decided that a genetic hybrid of various dinosaurs would be created. Using the DNA of Tyrannosaurus Rex, Giganotosaurus, Velociraptor, Therizinosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops and Carnotaurus, along with Cuttlefish, pit viper and tree frog and even a human- MBStarscream: Wait, WHAT?! Hiro: -Yeah, that's true. The Untamable King was born into the world. Behold... Indominus Rex. MBStarscream: With a height of eighteen feet, a body length of forty feet and the weight of eight tons, Indominus definitely lived up to it's name. Hiro: Believe it or not, they actually made two ''Indominuses, but one of them cannibalized the other due to having the DNA of T-Rex and Majungasaurus, which were cannibalistic dinosaurs. The last of the surviving species would live it's life in it's own paddock, in isolation without any socialization with the other dinosaurs on the island. All too soon, the loneliness took it's toll on the Indominus' mind, causing her to descend into madness and insanity. '''MBStarscream: Poor girl. At the age of three, she made her escape, cleverly tricking the humans by clawing the wall of her paddock and waiting for the right moment to pounce. ' Hiro: Once she was free, she went on a rampage across Isla Nublar, causing death to both human and dinosaur. Nothing could stop the invincible hybrid until the combined might of Roberta the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Blue the Velociraptor and the park's Mosasaurus put a end to her treachery once and for all. Unfortunately, the park was closed down as a result of the damage and deaths the Indominus was responsible for. MBStarscream: And let us tell ya, there was a good reason why it required that many dinosaurs to take her down. Her DNA composition and physical abilities made her a monster in a fight. Hiro: With the T-Rex and Giganotosaurus DNA, her strength was unrivaled, and her bite force was enough to bite an Ankylosaurus' head clean off and break through the bullet-proof glass of a Gyrosphere. She even flipped the damn six-ton thing with her head and withstood what would be a bone-smashing hit from that tailclub! MBStarscream: She also threw trucks into the air, smashed through the Visitor Center and dragged Rexy across the ground, a T-Rex that weighed 7 tons, and even shrugged off bites from Roberta. Did we mention what species Roberta is from? Hiro: The Therizinosaurus DNA granted her similar unbelievably long arms and claws. They were truly dangerous weapons, being able to slice through the flesh of even the biggest dinosaurs, such as Apatosaurus. Speaking of which, she straight up massacred an entire herd of 'em and didn't even eat them! MBStarscream: (Quoting Owen Grady) She's killing for sport. Hiro: That was actually a good impression. Anyway, her Carnotaurus DNA gave her the meat-eating bull's trademark horns, which could allow to her to use her head as a battering ram against foes. But by far the most terrifying aspect about the Indominus was how smart she was thanks to her Velociraptor and human DNA, which also gave her human-like hands, by the way. MBStarscream: She definitely made The Big One look like an idiot. Aside from that "clawing the wall" thing, she remembered when her tracking implant was put inside of her and straight up tore that thing out and at one point flat out pretended not to notice Owen and Claire when they were from her and then gave the entire theatre a heart failure moments later. Trust me, I know. Hiro: The DNA also allowed her to communicate with Owen's raptors, Blue, Delta, Charlie and Echo, becoming their new alpha and turning them against the humans until Owen got them to snap out of it. But this counts as outside help and thus will not be included in the fight. MBStarscream: Pity we can't see a callback to a deleted scene in Jurassic Park III where the Spinosaurus is killed by Velociraptors. Hiro: Her pit viper DNA allowed her to open her mouth in the same style as a viper, she could remove her own thermal signature and detect thermal signatures of others with her tree frog DNA and she could change color with her cuttlefish DNA, effectively blending into her surroundings. This was a great camouflage for hunting, and it also allowed the Indominus to grow at a quick rate. It would even allow her to breathe underwater through her skin. ...You can panic now. MBStarscream: Her durability allowed her to survive an indirect hit from a rocket launcher and endure the bullets of a GE M134 Minigun, as well as tazers and a Velociraptor's toe claws. Not even the bite force of a Mosasaurus to the neck could kill her, and it's one pound higher than Roberta's! Hiro: But even she had her fair share of weaknesses. As mentioned, years of confinement turned her into the sociopathic killer she was and Owen actually fooled her by masking his scent with the fuel of a crank. Plus, she was nowhere near as experienced on Isla Nublar as Roberta was, she was still learning things on the island, only being a subadult. MBStarscream: But creating the Untamable King was still by far the stupidest mistake that had ever been made. Like, ever. The JW001 crashes into the Jurassic World Aviary as the Indominus runs off, roaring. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, the Spinosaurus certainly has the territory advantage here. Will it be enough to keep up with the nightmarish hybrid of Isla Nublar? MBStarscream: It's the dino-battle of the century, everybody! F**K YEAH! ---- Hammond Creation Lab, Isla Nublar It all began here. When Jurassic World's success started to lower in 2011, it was desired that a new species of dinosaur would be made to satisfy investors. Thus, the idea of a genetically modified hybrid of several dinosaur and modern animals was born. Said hybrid would be born in this very lab a year later. Two were planned, but the older hybrid killed the younger sibling and would be raised in it's own paddock, unintentionally too small for it's species. It's mind suffered the side effects of the isolation, resulting in the hybrid drowning in a sea of insanity. When the hybrid turned three in 2015, it broke loose and caused death to anything it came across, let it be human or dinosaur. The end came when the park's resident Mosasaurus dragged it into the Jurassic World Lagoon to a watery grave. But the hybrid wasn't actually planned to be an attraction in Jurassic World. Dr. Henry Wu, the creator of the hybrid, had made a deal with InGen Security Division commander Vic Hoskins to weaponize it in a grand scheme to have dinosaurs be used in military operations and kept many of the creatures used in its creation a secret. With the hybrid dead, there would only be one solution to use it for military: Reclone it. And that's what happened in the Hammond Creation Lab a day after it had died. Some of the remains were taken from the lagoon via a submarine while another one kept the Mosasaurus occupied until it was ultimately destroyed, and the remains were taken back to the lab. Before long, a cloned hybrid was successfully accomplished. The egg began to crack, and a red eye stared out of it. The first thing it saw was a group of people staring at it from behind a wall of glass. And then the memories hit her like a sack of bricks. They all played before it, like a movie on a theatre screen. The loneliness... That night... That T-Rex... That raptor... Whatever the hell that monster was... The eye creased. Pure anger had filled it's head almost as soon as the nostalgia ''had returned. It knew the first thing it was going to do once it was at full size again. But good things came to those who waited, so that's what the hybrid would do, while putting a new escape plan into motion. They all thought the nightmare was over. Oh, how wrong they would all be... '''Three years later...' ---- Isla Sorna's beach A large ship with a 40ft long 18ft high container on top of it sailed across the ocean, approaching the island that was named Isla Sorna. Once the ship made land on the island's beach, a man shouted "Release the Indominus!" Suddenly, the front door of the container was sliced open before being smashed through. A pair of feet landed on the sand and the monster who owned those feet turned around at unnatural speed and opened it's mouth abnormally wide while getting ready to slice through some flesh with those big claws and unleashing a horrifying roar... ---- The jungle of Isla Sorna Stomp... stomp... stomp... Any creature that heard these sounds would be out of there. They'd push the limit of how fast they'd able to run from the beast that walked through the jungle. It was almost a Kaiju of a theropod. The body color of the dinosaur was a mixture of dark and light gray, a yellowed underbelly, and red splotches around its face, across its back, and at the end of its tail. The enormous sail on the theropod's back had blue circles, possibly for attracting the opposite sex of it's kind, and it had pronated wrists. A total of 76 crocodilian-like teeth filled it's long and slender jaws. This... was Spinosaurus. A low, gutteral growl escaped from it's throat as it continued it's stroll. It was on the hunt for a meal, and by God, it was going to get one if it died. After what felt like hours, the Spinosaurus picked up the scent of blood, indicating something had ended up on someone else's dinner plate. The growl from it's hungry stomach didn't even need to encourage it to fight for this meal, so the Spinosaurus began to pick up the pace. An adult Parasaurolophus lay on it's side with a crushed neck, it's killer looking down at it. It was a tall, slender albino theropod dinosaur with red eyes, quills, knife-like claws, saw-like teeth, and had horns on it's head. This dinosaur was unlike any other. It just screamed killing machine. It was the Indominus Rex. Just then, a stomping sound rang in the hybrid's ears, and then a loud roar. Indominus looked up from her kill and took a good look at the gigantic beast that approached her. The Spinosaurus had found the carcass and the one responsible for the dinosaur's death. It had never seen this dinosaur on Isla Sorna before, but it took an immediately disliking to the newcomer. This island rightfully belonged to it, and no-one was going to take it's crown off. The Spinosaurus turned so that it's side was facing Indominus, hoping that the sail would be a huge red flag. But Indominus was eager for another challenge, so instead of retreating, she walked over the dead Parasaurolophus and charged. Although surprised by this move that it did not predict, the Spinosaurus had enough time to swing it's tail, striking Indominus square across the head. A few teeth weren't the only thing that came out of Indominus' mouth as she crashed to the ground. She felt blood impact her tongue, which made her realize just how metallic the scarlet substance tasted. A weight pressed down on her side. The Spinosaurus had placed one of it's feet on Indominus' body, pinning her to the forest floor. It lowered it's head and clamped it's jaws on Indominus' neck. Then something sharp stabbed into it's lower jaw, causing to raise it's head and roar in pain while stepping off of Indominus, allowing the hybrid to rise. The Spinosaurus backed away as the two theropods glared into each other's eyes. Indominus had ignored her only warning, and now she would die for it. They bellowed at each other, ready for a showdown that wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. FIGHT! Indominus had known from the start that the sail on the Spinosaurus' back was it's weak spot. The big idiot had exposed it to her sight like a deer stupidly standing there in a pair of headlights instead of running right out of there. But she had to get past her opponent's defenses first, then she'd be free to finish this fight quickly. She started scraping her foot across the forest floor like a bull about to charge, her Carnotaurus genes kicking in within seconds. She charged with the intent of striking the Spinosaurus in the head, disorienting it long enough to attack the sail. But the Spinosaurus had predicted her move and dodged Indominus' charge, then bit down on her arm. In retaliation, Indominus bit the Spinosaurus' neck and pushed the spined lizard's head down to the ground, effectively pinning it. The Spinosaurus lost it's grip on Indominus' arm. Growling in pain and annoyance, it started walking forward, pushing Indominus in that direction. When Indominus clawed the Spinosaurus' snout, this was the last straw. Using all of it's strength, the Spinosaurus lifted it's head off of the ground and bit Indominus' neck, forcing her to let go. Releasing Indominus' neck, the Spinosaurus then clawed the Untamable King across the lower jaw, resulting in bloodshed. Pretty soon, both of them were clawing each other viciously. When they stopped, they were bleeding very badly, although the Spinosaurus' injuries seemed to be more severe. They began to circle each other menacingly, not once breaking eye contact. Then they charged at one another. Both ended up biting each other's necks. They were in that position for about two seconds or so until Indominus pushed the Spinosaurus to the ground, it's neck still in her jaws. Indominus lifted the Spinosaurus to it's feet and swung her hand. A huge gash appeared on the Spinosaurus' side, earning a roar of agony. Blood began to flow down the Spinosaurus' body like lava flowing down a volcano after it had erupted. Then the one thing the Spinosaurus had been dreading ever since the fight started happened. Upon finally getting the opportunity she needed, Indominus opened her mouth and clamped her jaws on the Spinosaurus' sail. Roars of panic erupted from the Spinosaurus, not to mention pain. It needed to get out of this predicament this instant. It lifted it's body upward, forcing Indominus to release it's sail, and placed both of it's hands on her back, then pushed her away. When Indominus turned around, she received the mother of all bitch-slaps from the Spinosaurus. Once Indominus regained her focus, the Spinosaurus put left hand on her snout and the other behind the top of her neck and clamped it's jaws down on her. Everything else seemed to happen in slow motion as the Spinosaurus began to twist Indominus' neck, hoping to hear a nauseating snapping sound. Then Indominus thrashed her head, preventing that from happening. Anger boiled inside the Spinosaurus as it tried again to snap Indominus' neck, but had learned the hard way that it's adversary had possessed better physical strength than it did. Then Indominus threw itself on her side, bringing the Spinosaurus down with her. She freed herself from the Spinosaurus' jaws as the latter fell onto it's side. When the Spinosaurus got up, Indominus was no longer there. It appeared she decided to retreat after she had nearly died barely a minute ago. The Spinosaurus snorted in satisfaction. Good riddance. Now it should feast. It walked toward the Parasaurolphus, albeit in a limping way due to the injury on it's sail, and started eating it's deserved meal. It had just swallowed the first bit of meat when suddenly, agonizing pain shot through it's leg. It was then mysteriously thrown onto the ground and pinned down by an invisible weight. The Spinosaurus roared in pain again when something sharp piercing it's abdomen. Then by far the loudest roars of agony that had possibly been ever heard on Isla Sorna could be heard as the Spinosaurus was sliced from it's stomach all the way to the end of it's lower jaw. All of it's organs were spilled out, and a lot of blood covered the floor. It's vision started to fade, it's eye shut and then all movement ceased, indicating that it's life had just ended. A growl that eerily resembled a chuckle could then be heard as Indominus suddenly reappeared after just being camouflaged. She had to admit, this was a tough battle, possibly the toughest since her battle with Roberta and Blue moments before her death three years ago, so she gave this beast credit. But now, victory was hers, and she bellowed loudly to not only signify that, but to give a message to every other dinosaur on the island. They had a new ruler now, and it was called the Indominus Rex. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: HOLY MOLY! THAT WAS AWESOME! Hiro: One foot taller, six feet longer, two tons heavier and years more experienced, the Spinosaurus had it's fair share of advantages in this battle. But everything else it could do, Indominus could do better. MBStarscream: When it came to strength, Spinosaurus was probably physically the best on Isla Sorna of all the theropods on that island, but Indominus' feat of throwing Roberta onto her side topped any strength feat Spinosaurus is capable of. Hiro: Due to her Velociraptor and human genes, Indominus had the monstrous intelligence advantage and her camouflage put the Spinosaurus in severe danger. Plus, she has survived worse things than the Spinosaurus could endure, so that's another category she wins. MBStarscream: Spinosaurus' claws were deadly, but Indominus' own ones were a lot sharper since they pierced a freakin' Gyrosphere, which would take about 10,000 pounds to damage! Hiro: And remember, the Spinosaurus' teeth couldn't crush bone or tear flesh, while Indominus' teeth were capable of just that due to her T-Rex genes, giving her the more lethal and dangerous bite of the two, putting the Spinosaurus at a disadvantage. MBStarscream: Final thing to mention, Spinosaurus had a fatal weakness that Indominus easily exploited: That big sail on it's back. If it were to be bitten by those Gyrosphere-piercing teeth, the pain would render it crippled and unable to fight back anymore, giving Indominus the chance she needed to become the victor of this match. Spinosaurus tried to tame Indominus, but learned the hard way that she wasn't tamable. Hiro: Indominus Rex wins. Advantages Indominus Rex (Winner) * MUCH smarter * Bite was more lethal * More effective claws * Better physical strength * Camouflage for surprise and stealth attacks * Could take more punishment * The Spinosaurus' sail was a big target Polls Who would you be rooting for? Spinosaurus Indominus Rex Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Duel of the Movies Theme Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Series' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Battle of the Genders Theme Category:Was A Fanon Death Battle Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Girls Only Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:'Company' themed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:'Dinosaurs' themed Fatal Fictions